Gravity
by 007bond287
Summary: During New Moon. Bella takes part in a talent show after Edward leaves her. When he shows up will she decide to forgive him, or try to forget about him? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Sara Bareilles.

It was the night of the dreaded talent show. _Great,_ I thought to myself. I didn't _want_ to go to this thing, but Charlie told me that if I refused to do this then I might have to go back to Renee's place in Jacksonville. I still hadn't decided if I actually wanted to or not, but I knew that I did want to have a choice, so I agreed.

Three weeks ago I had just gotten out of my so called "zombie mode" as Charlie had so kindly put it. I spent every day of those three weeks with Jacob Black. Jake was my best friend, he has always been there for me, not like _him_. _He_ left me. I cringed, it was still hard to think about him.

I snapped my head up as Mr. Banner walked up onto the stage, pretending to be interested. _I don't want to do this,_ I was repeating inside my head over and over again, straight through Jessica's dance performance.

Everyone started to applaud as she gave her bow and skipped off the stage. I crossed my fingers in hope that I wouldn't be next.

"The next person up will be singing a song called _Gravity! _BELLA SWAN!

Great. I was never one to be that lucky.

I stood up and straightened my floral skirt. Angela and I went shopping for outfits to wear at the show and I was somehow persuaded to wear a _skirt_. Thankfully, I found one that was a long, black and blue, floral skirt. I added a long-sleeve, blue shirt. Over it, I put on a black vest with a blue flower in its pocket. (AN: check out the link on my profile.)

I slowly walked up the stairs and onto the stage. I looked out at the audience when my eyes caught an all too familiar pair of golden orbs. _Edward, _I almost fainted right there from shock. Then I remembered what he had said to me. _ If he thinks I'm going to fall into his arms he has another thing coming._

I gave the cue to start and took a deep breath in. The music started to play and I took the microphone and stared into Edward's eyes.

_Let's do this. _ And with that thought I began to sing.

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

He'll always have a place in my heart, I will always love him, but it isn't enough anymore.

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

'We're leaving,' he said.

'_We?"_

'_My family and I," he told me._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

I looked at him with tear-filled eyes as I sang the next lines, the lines that I think about every day since the day he left me.

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

'_I can't lose control with you'_

'_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb'_

'_What a stupid lamb' _

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

He's staring at me, his mouth hanging open. If I weren't about to cry my eyes out and forget the ending of the song, I would have felt proud that I had actually managed to shock the famous Edward Cullen.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on_

_The ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down You're keeping me down

He kept shaking his head back and forth and whispering something under his breath. His lips seemed to be forming one word: No.

He didn't believe me.

…_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

He told me it would be as if he had never existed.

He was wrong.

But I'm going to try to get off of my knees and live my life, and hope that the path I take to forget about him won't bring me back to where I started. I realized that I needed a way to make him understand, and if he wasn't going to listen to my song, I was going to have to show him some other way.

I'll do whatever I can to make him understand.

The next day I booked a plane ticket to Jacksonville.

A/N: So, please tell me what you thought of it. I don't know if I should add a sequel for people who want Bella to forgive Edward and end up running back to him after spending some time in Jacksonville.


	2. EXTENDED VERSION

EXTENDED VERSION!!!

OK, I decided to make an official story out of this, so if you'd like to read more in this story, go check it out on my profile! I just started and I'm not sure where I'm going to take this, so please tell me your thoughts and ideas!


End file.
